Believe When I Say You're Beautiful
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Daniel kisses Betty after he tells her shes beautiful, forcing the two to finally give in to their feelings. Spoilers for the end of episode "crush'd".
1. Believe

**A/n:**_ I'm not usually a fan or writer of one shots but last nights new episode of Betty totally inspired me to write this,I may when I have more time, or when Ive finished my other Detty's, continue this as a multi chapter story , but for now it'l just be a one shot, I've never written one before so I hope you like it , enjoy._

**-Pessimistic Romanticist**

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing when it comes to UB, Im just happy to use the characters in my plots._

**Believe when I say you're beautiful**

**Summary: **_Daniel kisses Betty after he tells her she's beautiful, forcing the two to finally give in to their feelings spoilers for the end of episode "crush'd"._

**Chapter one: **_Believe_

Daniel walked out of Betty's apartment building and onto the sidewalk . He then spotted Betty starring off into space. She turned ,when she heard the noise of the door closing behind Daniel. It startled her , and she looked to see who it was , she then turned back around when she saw it was Daniel. He sighed then walked toward her.

"Ooh, I blew it up there ,with Connor. I can't believe what a fool I made out of myself." Daniel said upset about the situation with him, Connor and Whilemina.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm a bigger fool.." Betty said wiping her eyes under her glasses and smoothing her skirt.

"I threw him a party..." Betty said looking down.

"Are you crying?" Daniel asked. She simply put her head down and shook her head before speaking again.

"I was so stupid to think he liked me …of course he likes Amanda." Betty said.

"Amanda?" Daniel asked confused.

"They were kissing . I walked in on them…I should of known when he said I was beautiful he ,meant on the inside" Betty said blinking back her tears.

"You are." Daniel said sincerely.

"You don't have to say that Daniel. I'm fine with who I am and I'm not beautiful ." Betty said. Daniel grabbed her gently by her arms making her stand and face him.

"Betty, men are stupid they go for the obvious , trust me, I know. I'm still doing it and I know better." Daniel said and Betty put her head down again, then looked back up at him.

"You're twenty-four it's ok to have a crush, act a little stupid, but you have to believe me when I say this,You, Are, Beautiful. "Daniel said genuinely as he looked into her eyes.

Betty didn't say a word but moved closer , and rested her body against his as he put his arms around her. It broke his heart to see her tear stained face with a few fresh tears falling . He simply pulled his arms from around her and moved them to her face where he gently wiped the free falling tears from her beautiful face.

He had meant every word and found himself fighting against the urge to go back into the building and tear into Jesse for crushing Betty's spirits by kissing Amanda.

Instead he stayed and held her ,wiping the tears as they fell. He gently kissed her forehead, then he did something without thinking. He moved lower and kissed her gently on the lips, taking them both by surprise by the action. Betty surprisingly did not pulling away, but instead ,kissed him back .

She suddenly snapped out of the moment and broke the kiss starring at Daniel confused and a little terrified.

"I should go, you know start cleaning up, its a mess up there." Betty said turning to walk away.

"Betty, wait!" Daniel said gently grabbing her arm and facing her towards him.

"Daniel, it's-it's late I really should get the roof cleaned up." Betty said stuttering over her words. She couldn't believe that Daniel had just kissed her and out of no where ,or that she'd responded by kissing him back.

"We should probably talk about what just happened." Daniel said shocked that he'd kissed her and even more that she'd kissed him back.

"Yeah, but I really have to clean things up…we'll talk tomorrow "Betty said walking away before Daniel could say anything else.

Daniel stared at her retreating form very confused, but not about the kiss anymore. He knew why he'd done it ,but he didn't understand why she'd reacted the way she did . He considered going after her, but decided it would probably be better to leave things alone for now and talk to her in the morning.

With that thought he walked over to his town car and got in, the sensation of Betty's lips still lingering on his.

* * *

**A/n: **_So I decided to just make this into a multi chapter story, because I feel I couldn't fully develop the plot I've created in just one chapter, well I could but I think it would probably read as rushed having to get them to admit everything etc, so I posted this as the first chapter and if I get any interest I will continue it and if not I'll wait till after I've finished "Remember me" hen I will come back to this story and continue it. so, let me know what you think suggestions ideas , constructive criticism etc are appreciated and please no flames they hurt more than help a writer. -Pessimistic Romanticist_

**A/N :** _Hi it's me the Beta reader -L-Lawliet's Girl-BabyBluewinx- and I am helping her out now. The grammar and spelling will now be my fault not the author's I hope there aren't any._


	2. Troubling Thoughts

**A/n:**_ I was so surprised at how much interest I got with the first chapter, I think this is the most reviews I've ever gotten at one time for a new story, I will be continuing this story as a multi chapter fic, but, because I am also working on other projects including two other Detty fics ,plus being a full time student, I cannot guarantee weekly updates but I will try to update as often as I can ,enjoy the second chapter._

**-Pessimistic Romanticist**

Special thanks to my Beta,-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-

**Thanks to :**

**MamaCat07-** _Thank you for the review , thats exactly what I had in mind as I was writing the first and second chapter, I hope you enjoy the new chapter as well._

**Goshikku Seirei-**As you can probably tell by this update , I've decided to continue this fic right away, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**TeeFly-** I know I was like "Aww" the whole time I was watching it , and of course inspiration struck in the form of this story, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**strawberryyogurt- **_I agree ,I felt like there was something missing the way they just cut it at the hug,hence my story ,thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**xBlind-Lovex -**_I totally agree , right after I watched the ep the story idea popped into my head and I wrote it the next day, thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**gum-drop- **_I know I wanted to slap Jesse, she deserved better than that ,thank you for both reviews,lol, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Austin B-**_I know I love it when the writers put them in moments like that, I didn't realize it was all in italics, thanks for pointing that out, it's been corrected, thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**KatrinaKaiba-**_ I was hoping the Detty scene would be longer and when It didn't I decided to extend it myself,thank you for the review , I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Xira34-**_Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the second chapter as well._

**geekluvsg- **_Thanks for the review , the scenes with Willy and Amanda will be in this chapter,I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**AllyKat2108- **_Thanks for the review, I try as much as I can to write the characters in character, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**AndromedaAiken- **_Thanks for reviewing, I didn't find your review as overly critical ,I really appreciate reviews like yours, I know I'm not the best when it comes to grammar, partly because I'm tri-lingual and English is my third language and though I'm good at other aspects of English/writing, grammar has never been my forte, so I find reviews like yours very helpful, I've gone back and edited what you pointed out and I'm glad you like the plot and I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**englishstudent01 - **_Thanks for the review, there will be more kisses to come , :), I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Historianic-**_ Thanks for the review , glad you like the story's premise, I've found I quite enjoy writing Detty, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**BabyBluewinx-**_ I know, Jesse is cute but, Daniels hotter, lol, I call them Detty moments too , lol, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**didi6-**_Glad you liked the first chapter,I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Norey-**_Thank you for the review , I agree the ep ended too soon,I'm glad you love my work and this story so far, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**abovetherim-**_That moment was perfect ,my eyes were glued to the tv ,lol,thank you for the review , glad you love my work, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**UzuNamikaze-**_Thank you for the review glad you like the story so far, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**avidmind**-_Thanks for the review , glad your excited about the story, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_and also those who did not review but added me or this story to an alert list I appreciate that as well._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing when it comes to UB, I'm just happy to use the characters in my plots._

Chapter two: Troubling Thoughts

Betty went up the stairs and back to her apartment , pausing in front of her door ,before entering the apartment. Her mind was racing a mile a minute as the actions of Jesse and Daniel went through her mind. It was all too much, in one night , for her to process. She hadn't been this confused since Gio and Henry, though this was a slightly different situation. She sighed then opened the door, slowly walking into the room ,and was relieved when she saw that both Jesse and Amanda were gone,. It was a relief that would be short lived.

She walked over to her table looking at the mess when Amanda appeared a few feet away with a black hand bag in her hand.

"Hey..."Amanda said pitifully. Betty looked up then continued her cleaning by screwing the top back on a jar of dip.

"So....I made like a ton of money tonight ."Amanda said walking closer to the table, while Betty continued to remain tasked oriented and silent.

"And I'm a simple girl ,what do I need it for. Here you should put it toward rent." She said coming closer and lunging the bag toward Betty.

Betty continued not saying a word and picked up some cups. Amanda simply moved a bowl of chips over and placed the bag on the table ,before walking past Betty touching her shoulder instead of speaking.

"Hey, so remember that guy I was kissing earlier, yeah I don't think you know him ,so anyway I am so over him." Amanda said . Betty flinched and clutched her hands at Amanda's touch and words then continued to clean up.

"I was talking to him and he's kind of stupid, yes he's the kind of guy a girl would totally fall for , but he is so not worth it." Amanda said suddenly speaking in a serious tone.

Betty, who had her back turned , took her attention off the mess in front of her as Amanda said those words. Her efforts to try , for the moment, to forget what had happened earlier with Jesse , and then a few minutes before with Daniel, by focusing on cleaning her apartment ,were interrupted by what seem to be the beginning of some kind of apology from Amanda.

"Betty, I had no idea..." Amanda said in a remorseful voice. Betty reluctantly turned around to face her.

"Amanda look, I was wrong, you aren't the worst roommate ever and if you need to stay here for a little while longer...I'm fine with that. "Betty said turning away from her and back to cleaning up. Amanda smiled then spoke walking towards Betty.

"You know Betty, your lucky, when someone falls in love with you it's real, I never had that, I never know if I'm loved for who I am , or because I'm so pretty." Amanda said .

Betty shook her head smiled slightly and turned around to hand Amanda two green bottles of beer .

"Why don't you finish cleaning up in here." Betty said.

Amanda took the bottles and smiled , Betty smiled back and they had an unspoken understanding that things were okay between them . Betty left the room and headed up the stairs that would take her up to the roof ,with a bag to pick up the thrash and also for some air since her mind was still racing ,but now some of Amanda's words were floating in her mind as well.

"When someone falls in love with you, it's real."

Betty shook her head at that being the possibility for the reason Daniel had kissed her . This was Daniel she was thinking about, he wasn't Henry, or Gio or Walter, he didn't fall for or kiss girls like Betty, when he could have girls like Amanda and other model types ,but, then why did he kiss her, not knowing was driving her crazy. She was beginning to rethink not letting him explain or talking to him about why she'd kissed him back . Which was another thing that was driving her crazy, she'd kissed him back, she'd kissed Daniel!

She was brought out of the inner conflicts of her mind when she reached the door of the roof and walked over to the tables and started throwing things into the trash bag she held , while the wind gently blew, and that's when she saw Wilhelmina sitting on a picnic table, her back turned to Betty. She tried to quietly turn and walk away but Wilhelmina's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Betty!" Wilhelmina called out. She then turned around and gestured to the spot next to her while Betty looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Have a seat." Wilhelmina said in that authoritative voice of hers.

Betty reluctantly walked towards her and cautiously sat next to her, she avoided eye contact and nervously ran her hands down her dress as if wiping them. Wilhelmina then held a can of beer towards her , Betty took it still avoiding eye contact and quickly looked down at the can before taking a sip then handing it back to Wilhelmina who nodded at her then continued to stare out at the view of the city.

Betty looked at her then tried to calm her own racing mind by starring out at the view as well. And for a moment as she starred at the view of the city of New York her troubled thoughts were forgotten, if only for that moment, as she sat with an unlikely companion.

* * *

**A/n:**_I know this was kind of short but , I will have another update either Tuesday or Wednesday , that will have some Detty confrontation as well as Daniel's POV, which I have already started writing, so let me know what you think by leaving me a review and or construct criticism or ideas of what you want to see next etc, that would be greatly appreciated, thanks for reading **-Pessimistic Romanticist**_


	3. Avoidence

**A/n: **_Sorry this update is later than I said it would be ,but I had some temporary problems with my internet yesterday so I wasn't able to post, so here is the third chapter, Betty might be a little OOC in this first part, enjoy_

_-**Pessimistic Romanticist**_

_Special thanks to my Beta -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-._

_**Thanks to :**_

**Anne-** _Glad you like the story, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter_

**Lia06-** _Glad you love the story, I hope they do get together soon, in the mean time , I'll keep writing till they do, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
_

**AndromedaAiken-**_Thanks for the spacing tip, thats cool that your bilingual, makes life more interesting when you know more than one language, lol, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**strawberryyogurt- **_She'll be ok when she realizes she likes him, lol, Willy wont have a big role but she might pop up now and then for the drama,lol, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter_

**KatrinaKaiba- **_Glad you are enjoying the story, thanks for the review , I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Goshikku Seirei- **_I know, but I think the UB writers will probably drag it out before they put them together ,thank god for fanfiction, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**englishstudent01- **_Glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**didi6- **_Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter_

**Historianic- **I find that funny as well, but it shows a bit of her human side, lol, I also find I don't hate her as much lately,thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**abovetherim- **_I did too,it was a random scene but it was still interesting,thanks for the review,I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- **_I agree I myself have a thing for musicians, lol ,good idea about the Jesse thing I'm gonna incorporate that into the story, probably the next chapter, once I figure out how to set that up, if you have any suggestions I would appreciate that, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**ZEe-**_ The reason I had it exactly as the episode was to set up the story since those scenes are what the story is based on , plus I really liked the dialogue and didn't want to change it ,the rest of the story will be my own words and plot, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Windcall**_- Glad you like the story, Detty have recently become my favorite pairing to write for, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.  
_

**and also those who did not review but added me or this story to an alert list I appreciate that as well.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing when it comes to UB, I'm just happy to use the characters in my plots.

**_Chapter three:_ **Avoidance

Betty woke up stretched and grabbed her glasses off the lamp table next to her bed . The movement caused an immediate pain in her head and her hand came to rest on the throbbing nerve on her temple. She swore at the pain and at herself for uncharacteristically having another beer after she'd left the roof, or was it two beers, she couldn't remember how many she'd had or why she had them . Then it all came crashing back , her crush on Jesse, the party she had thrown for him, the song he sang and wrote just for her, or so she thought, finding Amanda kissing him in _her_ apartment and then Daniel kissing her and her kissing him back.

The realization sent another wave of pain through her temple as her eyes furrowed at the retrieved memories. She glanced at her clock and saw that she would soon be late for work . There was no way she could go to work with a hangover, but that wasn't the main reason she didn't want to go. She wasn't quite ready to face Daniel and talk about what had happened or why they'd done it. Betty was never one to run away from, or avoid ,anything,but she hadn't exactly acted like herself the night before either.

"Why are you still in bed?" Amanda said suddenly appearing.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Betty said running to the sink and throwing up.

"You don't look so good, you look worse than usual." Amanda said looking at Betty's pale face.

"You think."Betty said sarcastically before puking again.

"Yeah, you should totally stay home." Amanda said handing Betty a towel.

"I think your right." Betty said wiping her mouth .

"How much did you drink last night" Amanda said looking at Betty's appearance.

"I don't remember..I gotta call Daniel, tell him I'm gonna be late." Betty said looking around for her phone.

"Betty, theres no way you can go to work today , go lie down I'll let Daniel know you can't come in." Amanda said trying to be nice.

"OK, but don't tell him I have a hangover..tell him its a flu or something." Betty said as Amanda helped her back to her bed.

"I'm not that great of a liar , but I'll try." Amanda said as she left the apartment.

Betty felt horrible not just because of her hangover symptoms but because she'd let issues with boys drive her to drink, she rarely drunk alcohol and when she did it was never beer. Which was probably why her body couldn't hand the half bottle of beer she'd drunk last night. When her raging thoughts about Jesse came back , so with out thinking she took a swig then another than another. She was really ashamed , that was something the old Daniel would do. Moving here was supposed to be part of her new start and here she had gotten into romantic entanglements and it had ended in disaster ,yet again.

_"why are you sitting there feeling sorry for yourself?" _a voice said._  
_

"Who said that?" Betty said looking around.

_" I did, look at yourself , why are you moping over Jesse, Daniel Meade kissed you yesterday ,did you forget that?" _Betty's conscious manifestation in the mirror said.

"No I didn't forget that , and I'm not moping." Betty said glaring at her conscience.

_"Then why aren't you at work?" _Mirror Betty asked.

"Because I have a hangover , and your talking too loud." Betty said hands sitting on top of her aching head.

_"Really, a hangover when you didn't really drink last night, we both no what you're avoiding."_ Mirror Betty said.

"What are you talking about , if I didn't drink , why did I throw up and why is my head hurting?" Betty said glaring again at the talking mirror image of herself.

_"Because this isn't real, you're dreaming and you're going to be late"_ Mirror Betty said with a smirk.

"What,what did you say?" Betty said confused.

_" I said you need to wake up or you're going to be late!" _Mirrior Betty said but this time in Amanda's voice.

Betty woke up and found a blurry version of Amanda starring down at her. She reached for her glasses and looked at the time seeing that she was indeed going to be late, if she didn't get out of bed immediately.

"Why didn't my alarm go off?" Betty said looking at the time.

"It did , but you didn't wake up, I had to get up and turn it off, it was totally messing with my beauty sleep." Amanda said nonchalantly.

"You should have woken me up , when the alarm didn't" Betty said frustrated.

" I did when your phone wouldn't stop ringing , you have like three missed calls and five text messages from Daniel" Amanda said handing Betty her phone.

"Daniel.." Betty said remembering what happened the night before. She thought back to her dream and got an idea. She started to cough and grabbed her head.

"I don't feel so good, can you tell Daniel , I'm feeling sick today , I already printed out his schedule for today , its in my gray bag can you give it to him when you go in?" Betty said .

"Sure, but you don't look very sick..ooh I get it your playing hooky, don't worry I'll tell him how sick and horrible you look" Amanda said speaking in that tone of hers and winking at Betty.

"Amanda wait!"

Betty said knowing what a bad liar Amanda was, she was probably going to over exaggerate Betty's condition to the point that Daniel would become suspicious, but Amanda had grabbed the papers and was already out the door.

* * *

Daniel sat at his desk starring out the window at Betty's empty desk. Betty was usually in to work by now and he was starting to get worried . When he went home , he had laid awake for hours thinking about Betty and their kiss.

He had finally fallen asleep at four am, waking up with Betty still on his mind. He didn't know what he would say to her ,when she would walk into his office as usual with his coffee and bagel, but he knew he had to talk to her.

What he didn't expect was for her not to show up for work. Betty was always punctual and on time, it was one of the reasons why she was such a great assistant. Betty was now an hour late , which had Daniel very worried. He spotted Amanda who had just arrived and since Betty hadn't answered his calls or texts ,he knew Amanda could probably tell him where Betty was since they were temporarily living together.

"Amanda , do you know where Betty is?" Daniel asked walking over to the receptionist desk.

"What am I, Betty's keeper." Amanda said popping her gum.

"Do you know where she is or not?" Daniel said slightly irritated by Amanda's nonchalant attitude.

"Oh , yeah, I forgot to tell you , Betty's not coming in today" Amanda said then starting flipping through a magazine.

"She isn't , why not ?" Daniel asked worry clearly written on his face.

"Shes sick or something, you should see her she looks horrible, her face is all puffy , red and swollen, like more than usual, and she threw up all over the place and she was coughing and sneezing allot , it was really, really bad" Amanda said then her attention was back to the magazine she was reading.

"That's sounds bad, is she still at home, sounds like she should be in the hospital." Daniel said not quite believing Amanda.

"Shes still at home,laying in bed, I don't think she can get out of it." Amanda said, this time not looking up to avoid looking Daniel in the eyes.

" Why is she at home by herself, if shes so sick she can't even get out of bed." Daniel said a little angry that Amanda had left Betty alone.

"Betty's a big girl, and I mean her age , not her body." Amanda said in that tone of hers still avoided Daniels eyes .

" Betty's not sick is she?" Daniel asked . Betty was independent ,but , if she was really that sick she would have gone to the hospital or at least called her dad or sister.

"Fine, she's not sick , I guess even perfect assistant Betty , plays hooky sometimes" Amanda said.

Daniel was glad Betty was alright but, it wasn't like Betty to pretend to be sick, just to skip work. He didn't understand why she would do that, unless she didn't want to go to work for some other reason , like seeing him. Daniel immediately felt bad about what he had done the night before. He didn't regret that he'd kissed Betty, but ,he was starting to realize that , that might not have been the best timing for him to kiss her.

He had to go see her and explain himself, he hoped she didn't think that he kissed her because he felt sorry for her . If he was her, he probably would be thinking the same thing because of his reputation in the past.

He had to let her know that he kissed her because he wanted to , because he cared about her and somewhere over the past three years his feelings for her had become something more than just friendship.

He headed toward the elevator,but was stopped by Wilhelmina, who suddenly appeared before him.

"Where do you think you're going, the meetings the other way"Wilhelmina said , Marc right behind her, as usual.

"Right , the meeting, can we postpone it for another hour?" Daniel asked though he knew Wilhelmina would say no.

"Armani's people are already here, if you can't handle the meeting, I'll do it without you." Wilhelmina said walking past Daniel.

"No, I'm coming." Daniel said holding back a frustrated growl. As soon as the meeting was over he would be heading over to Betty's.

* * *

_**A/n: **So I decided to end it there and save the confrontation for the next chapter, so let me know what you think by dropping me a review, ideas, suggestions, construct criticism etc, would be appreciated , thanks for reading , I'll try to have another chapter up soon, but I've been neglecting my other detty, so I want to post a new chapter for that story , before I update this one again__**-Pessimistic Romanticist**_


	4. Confrontation

**A/n:**_ Here's the new chapter, enjoy_

**-Pessimistic Romanticist**

Special thanks to my Beta -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-.

**Thanks to :**

**Lia06- **_Thanks for the review ,glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Simkey- **_Glad you like it, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**MzBilliejoeArmstrong-**_ I'm honored that my story was your first Detty fic, glad you love my story, thanks for the review , I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**clueless1der- **_Lol, I won't, glad your enjoying the story so far, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_**Oooajellybean- **Gad you liked the dream ,when I was writing Amanda's lines I thought back to her past behavior, when I picked what she would say, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**TeeFly-**_Glad you liked the past chapter,Betty didn't listen to her dream because she's still reeling from the Jesse thing and shes in denial about her feelings for Daniel, thanks for the review,I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**MamaCat07-**_ Glad you liked the scenes in the previous chapter, to answer your question I may incorporate the events of last weeks episode in the next chapter, depending on what direction I take the story after this chapter and when I decide how many more chapters I want to write before I end the story, I'm the opposite, always been good at writing and coming up with plots etc , but grammar has never been my forte with the exception of spelling ,I'll probably get a beta, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**flaviaperoba-**_ Glad you like the story, Betty will get over her denial and tell him what she thinks,sort of, in this chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Anne-**_Glad you like my portrayl , thanks for the review , I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Historianic-**_Your feeling is right about Betty, they'll have a realistic road to Dettyily ever after, glad you liked the previous chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- **_Lol, I don't know if I'd go that far(bra throwing) , thanks for the idea ,I'm going to use your suggestion hope you like the way I wrote it. I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**StrawberryYogurt- **_Glad your loving the store, Betty's realization will happen eventually,but they can't jump right into that because ,well, there both really stubborn,lol, thanks for the review I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**UzuNamikaze-**_Glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**abovetherim-**_Glad you liked the last chapter, realistic characteristics is what I was aiming for , so I'm glad they both came off as in character,thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_**didi6-** Glad you love the story and the previous chapter, thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the new chapter_

**Techno Coloured-**_ Lol, truth is I wrote that entire scene as reality and then towards the end the idea hit to turn it into a dream, sometimes my imagination takes me to the randomest storyline's, I hope you like the confrontation which as the title suggest, is in this chapter, glad your enjoying the story, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**englishstudent01-**_Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

and also those who did not review but added me or this story to an alert list I appreciate that as well.

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing when it comes to UB, I'm just happy to use the characters in my plots._**

_**Chapter Four: **Confrontation_

Daniel stared at the clock in the conference room trying to telepathically move both hands to the twelve. He was in his last meeting before lunch and all he'd been able to think about throughout all his meetings, was Betty. He had planned to leave after the meeting with Armani's people but , Wilhelmina had reminded him that they had several other important meetings scheduled after the one with Armani .

"And that concludes our presentation." The sales rep said snapping Daniel out of his thoughts.

"Thank, you for coming, we'll get back to you soon." Daniel said.

The man giving the presentation shook Daniel's hand, then Wilhelmina's, before leaving the room.

"Why did you say we'd get back to him, that presentation was horrible, were you even paying attention, what's wrong with you today" Wilhelmina said then left the room.

Daniel ignored her and smiled happy that the meeting was finally over , which meant he could go "check on" Betty. A wave of nervousness suddenly came over him as he pondered what he would say to his assistant. He had found in the past ,that he could always talk to Betty about everything, but, this was different. What ever would happen ,when he confronted her, could totally change their relationship. He pushed his nerves aside and called his town car driver.

He arrived at Betty's apartment ten minutes later and he paced for about five minutes before knocking on the door .He heard footsteps that came toward the door, stopped then walked away from the door. He guessed that Betty saw it was him at the door and went back to her bed area , to make it seem like she hadn't heard the knock on the door. Daniel though wasn't going to give up, instead he knocked again, waited then knocked a third time , but there was still no answer, so he decided to try a different approach.

"Betty, it's Daniel, Amanda told me you were sick, I brought you some soup." Daniel said in a loud enough voice he knew she could hear through the door.

" Thanks, you can leave it outside of my the door. "Betty said faking a loud cough from the other side of the door.

"I also wanted to see how you were feeling, from what Amanda said it seems like a really bad cold, can I come in?" Daniel asked.

"That's not a good idea Daniel, I'm probably contagious, I wouldn't want to make you sick too." Betty said coughing again.

"One second in your apartment , to give you soup, isn't going to make me sick." Daniel said.

"You're the editor in chief, if I get you sick , we'll both be sick and who knows what Wilhelmina will do in our absence." Betty said making yet another excuse.

Daniel frustratingly ran his hand threw his hair. Betty was definitely making this difficult. He sighed then rethought his approach, settling on the truth about why he was there and hoping that would be enough to make her open the door and let him in so they could talk about what happened the previous night.

"Betty, I know you're not sick." Daniel said.

"I'm gonna kill Amanda!" Betty said louder than she wanted to.

"She only told me , because I guessed" Daniel said after hearing Betty.

"So ,are you going to let me in?" Daniel asked. He got no verbal answer , but a few seconds later the door opened with Betty standing in her robe.

"Where's the soup?" Betty asked when she saw Daniel's hands were empty.

"You're not really sick remember?" Daniel said smirking at her.

"Touché." Betty said stepping aside so he could walk into the apartment.

"We need to talk about last night" Daniel said surprised at himself that he had went straight to the point, without skirting around the issue.

"I know." Betty said taking a seat at the table.

"I want to explain , why I kissed you..." Daniel began but, Betty cut him off.

"You don't need to, I already know why you kissed me." Betty said.

"You do?" Daniel asked confused.

"Yeah, It's pretty obvious." Betty said.

"It is?" Daniel said even more confused.

"Yeah, we were both having a crappy night, I was crying and you felt sorry for me, so you kissed me." Betty said as if it was as simple as that.

"No, that's not it at all, why would you think that, well, I know why you would think that, but trust me it's not that at all." Daniel said trying to explain himself.

"It's not?" Betty said, being the confused one this time.

"No, that's not the reason at all." Daniel said .

"Then why did you kiss me?" Betty asked , almost afraid to hear to answer.

"Because I wanted to, and since I kissed you , it's all I can think about." Daniel confessed.

"Ok." Betty said not sure what to say.

"I'm serious , Betty, can you honestly say you didn't feel anything when I kissed you." Daniel asked almost afraid to hear to answer.

"No, but, I don't know what I felt, I wasn't expecting that, you took me completely off guard, Daniel." Betty said.

"I know, I'm sorry ,that might not have been the best timing." Daniel said.

"You think?" Betty said sarcastically.

"So where do we go from here?" Daniel said ,as though they were both thinking the same thing.

"You tell me." Betty said.

"How about coffee?" Daniel said randomly.

"Coffee?" Betty asked confused.

"Why don't we start with a cup of Coffee, I haven't had any yet, and I'm guessing you haven't either." Daniel said

"I don't know, Daniel." Betty said still hesitant.

"My treat." Daniel said giving her that irresistible smile of his.

"Ok, let me get dressed." Betty said walking over to her bedroom area and pulling the curtain so she could get dressed.

Ten minutes later, Betty was dressed and her and Daniel headed out of her apartment. She looked the door and as they prepared to walk down the hallway, the door across from hers opened and out walked Jesse.

"Betty." Jesse said when he saw them. Before Betty could say a word , Daniel had walked over to Jesse an angry look on his face.

"Don't you dare talk to her, after the way you treated her yesterday!" Daniel said angrily as he thought to how upset Betty was last night.

"Daniel, it's ok, I need to say something to him." Betty said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Daniel said prepared to beat up Jesse if he had to.

"Yeah, I can handle this, alone ." Betty said her confident demeanor back.

"Ok, I'll be over there." Daniel said throwing one last evil eye glare at Jesse ,before walking two doors down . Betty turned to Jesse, who began to speak before she could.

"Sorry, for the PDA in your apartment" He said like it was nothing.

"That's not even why I was mad, I liked you, got you a major gig , gave you coffee and you made out with my roommate." Betty said trying to keep her cool.

"I thought you weren't interested , you never made a move , I guess Amanda knew what she wanted and went after it." Jesse said in his defense.

"You've got to be kidding me, I thought you were this great guy ,now I realize that I was wrong, your not worth my time, not before, not now , not ever, goodbye Jesse." Betty said.

She then walked away leaving a surprised Jesse behind her. He didn't know that sweet little old Betty could stand up for herself with so much confidence and he immediately realized what an idiot and jerk he was . Still he could see by the way she looked at Daniel Meade and the way he looked at her , that even if he hadn't messed up and kissed Amanda, he wouldn't even have a chance. With that last thought he went back into his apartment.

Betty walked over to Daniel a confident look on her face. She had bounced back from yet another romantic disaster and she was ok, she was Betty Suarez and she was a strong Latina woman, who would not let some jerk musician , bring her down. She was better than that and she deserved better then a guy who would make out with anything in a tight skirt.

" How about we make that coffee , lunch." Betty said as they walked toward the stairs.

"As long as it's my treat." Daniel said smiling at her.

"So, does that make this a date?" Betty asked timidly. Daniel though about it for a moment and spoke.

"Only if you want it to be ." He said smiling at her.

Betty thought about it a moment then gave her reply.

* * *

**A/n:**_ So, next chapter is their Date or not Date , you'll have to wait to read and find out , thanks for reading, since I initially came up with this plot as a one shot , I don't really have a clear direction for where this story will go next or even how long it will be so , if you have any suggestion, ideas, anything you want to see I'd appreciate it cause I have nothing beyond the next chapter, as always that plus reviews are greatly appreciated, I can't say when I'll update again because of alot of upcoming school work, so, just look out for the new chapter , through the alert system, also a special thanks to -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx, for her idea, which I used in this chapter. I am also looking for a beta for this and my other Detty, so let me know if your interested._

**-Pessimistic Romanticist**


	5. Date?

**A/n:**_Here's the new chapter where you'll find out if they're on a date or not. For those of you who do not know what a Beta is , it is basically like an editor, they correct your story's grammar and spelling mistakes ,_ -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- has agreed to be my beta so I am no longer looking for one ,_enjoy the new chapter.  
_

_-**Pessimistic Romanticist**_

_Special thanks to my beta -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-_

_**Thanks: **to those that reviewed the previous chapter, I appreciate it__ and also those who did not review but added me or this story to an alert list I appreciate that as well._**  
**

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing when it comes to UB, I'm just happy to use the characters in my plots._

**Chapter Five:** Date?

" How about we make that coffee , lunch." Betty said as they walked toward the stairs.

"As long as it's my treat." Daniel said smiling at her.

"So, does that make this a date?" Betty asked timidly. Daniel though about it for a moment and spoke.

"Only if you want it to be ." He said smiling at her.

Betty thought about it a moment ,then gave her reply.

"Yes, I do but... Betty said almost afraid to speak .

"But?" Daniel asked a little worried.

"Let's take things slow." Betty said .

"We can take this as slow as you want to, last thing I want to do is rush ...whatever this is between us." Daniel said.

Betty just smiled at him . She was glad that he understood. They then proceeded down the stairs , deciding to get lunch at a local pizza place called Luciano's.

The pizza place was just down the block from Betty's apartment so they decided to walk there , talking causally about Betty's living arrangements with Amanda.

"If she drives you so crazy, why are you letting her stay in your apartment?" Daniel asked as they walked.

"Because , she doesn't have any other place to go, and she's not _that_ bad." Betty said.

"Well, you're a bigger person then me, I probably would have kicked her out by now." Daniel said.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. " Betty said.

"Why do you say that?" Daniel asked curious.

"You have a bigger heart than you let on, you should stop trying to hide it." Betty said as they arrived right outside the pizza place.

Daniel opened the door for her and they walked in , taking a booth in the middle of restaurant , they started looking over their menu's and a waitress emerged five minutes later.

"Hi, I'm Wendi your waitress.. Oh my god you're Daniel Meade!" Wendi said recognizing Daniel.

"Yes, I am. I'll have two slices of beef sausage and a Pepsi please. "Daniel said not paying much attention to the girl who was clearly star struck. This surprised Betty who was half expecting Daniel to flirt with the girl and even get her phone number, but Daniel was acting as if he didn't notice the young attractive blond fawning over him.

"Betty, did you decide what you wanted?" Daniel asked breaking Betty out of her reverie.

"Oh, um yeah, I'll have two pepperoni and a diet coke." Betty said taking a quick glance at the menu.

"Ok, so two beef sausage and a Pepsi." Wendi said writing down Daniel's order but not Betty's.

" And two pepperoni and a diet coke, for my friend." Daniel said.

"Oh, sorry…. right I didn't hear her , got it." Wendi said shaking herself out of her stupor looking up and down at Betty. She was surprised to see a normal looking girl , and surprised at her being there with a guy like Daniel Meade. She wrote down the rest of the order and went to give it to the chefs and also get their drinks.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea." Betty said suddenly having caught the shocked and confused glances of Wendi.

"What wasn't a good idea?" Daniel asked confused.

"This... you and me.. on a date, face it I'm not your usual...date" Betty said looking down.

"You're right, you're not...you're better." Daniel said lifting her chin to look at him. He then leaned closer and gently kissed her.

"Sorry, that's not exactly taking it slow." Daniel said when he broke the kiss,worried he'd kissed her again too soon.

"No, it's ok, girls like that just.. make me feel so insecure sometimes." Betty confessed.

"Well, it should be the other way around." Daniel said smiling at her and making her blush slightly.

"So, you were telling me about the Armani meeting." Betty said changing the subject.

"Right, so Wilhelmina tries to charm the reps, but its nothing they haven't heard already, so I use some of the info you found and they were so impressed we got them to invest in eight more ad pages. "Daniel said grinning.

"That's great, Daniel!" Betty said with sincerity.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Daniel said looking at her with gratitude and a little bit of something else.

"Well you sort of did do it without me, I'm sorry about ditching work today." Betty said feeling a little bad.

"There's no need to be, and you totally deserved a break, even if you were trying to avoid me." Daniel said smirking at her.

" I wasn't avoiding you,…. I just needed time to think." Betty said.

"Is that what you're calling it." Daniel said not quite believing her.

Before Betty could respond Wendi reappeared with their pizza's and drinks. They ate while continuing to casually chat about work and the upcoming issue of Mode which would be ready to be shipped in two days. After they finished eating ,Daniel walked her back to her apartment , since he had to head back to work. They walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Betty's apartment.

"So I'll see you at work tomorrow." Betty said.

"Yeah, we should go out again, after the retreat, if you'd like." Daniel said nervously.

"Yeah, sure." Betty said a little nervous herself.

"Great..." Daniel said not sure what do or say next.

His "dates" were usually at night and ended the next morning, but he was trying not to be that guy anymore and Betty was different and special compared to those other girls, he didn't want to mess things up before they even really began. So he said goodbye smiled at her then walked away fighting the urge to kiss her again.

Betty watched him walk away and wondered how much things were going to change , and if she wanted things to change. She needed to figure out what her feelings were exactly for Daniel enjoying ,and having the urge to kiss him just left her even more confused about what was happening between her and her boss. She couldn't believe she had kissed him, twice, and gone on a date with her boss.

Sure they had passed the regular boss , employee , relationship long ago , but this was still new territory for them. She took a deep breath and entered her apartment trying to focus on the optimistic aspect of what was happening, but she couldn't help but think about the obstacles, she knew would be ahead if she and Daniel continued to explore this new found aspect to their friendship.

* * *

_**A/n: **So, this will be the last chapter until the end of my school semester toward the end of December because all my focus has to be toward school and studying for my finals, I promise this and my other Detty will not be abandoned ,and as soon as I'm done with school I will go right back to updating regular, thanks for reading and reviewing I greatly appreciate each and every one of your support and interest in my story.__  
_

_**-Pessimistic Romanticist**_


	6. Second Date

_**A/n:** Here's the new chapter, the story will be differing from the show from this point on, and in regards to this story the "tornado girl" storyline didn't happen, Daniel put Betty in charge of checking the magazine before shipping, but everything went smoothly, also he met Molly ,but doesn't have feelings for her. I hope you all had a good Christmas and New Years, enjoy the new chapter._

_-**Pessimistic Romanticist**_

Special thanks to my beta -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-

Thanks to :Historianic , anne ,AndromedaAiken , englishstudent01 ,didi6 , -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx- and abovetherim for reviewing the last chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to UB, I'm just happy to use the characters in my plots.

Chapter Six: Second Date

Betty was typing up a story for her writing class when a buzz from her computer signaled an instant message. She clicked on the pop up window and smiled when she read the message.

_" Have dinner with me tonight?"_ The IM, which was from Daniel, said. The Mode retreat was over and he was on his way back to Manhattan.

_"Yes."_ Betty typed back then went back to her writing.

Daniel and everyone else at the retreat had gotten their cell phones and blackberry's taken away, so they could be free of outside influences to develop fresh and new ideas. Daniel had been smart and had snuck his phone back to use to it to text Betty, when they were supposed to be thinking alone.

She had chastised him in the beginning since he was supposed to be taking the retreat seriously, but he was spending most of his time away from the group, talking to her. That worried her a little bit , it was obvious they liked each other, but if whatever had changed between them led to a relationship, she didn't want it to interfere with their jobs.

She knew first hand , and by observance , that work related relationships could be messy, especially if they ended badly. But she was getting ahead of herself, they'd had one date, and tonight they would be going on their second date. She found she was both excited and a little anxious. While their text conversations hadn't been awkward at all, she'd be spending time with him face to face after not seeing him for three days.

She shook away her fears and insecurities and went back to her typing, which was interrupted by a response IM from Daniel.

_"7:00 pm ok?"_ The message said.

_"Yeah, where are we going?"_ Betty typed back.

"_It's a surprise."_ The message said , with a smiley face attached.

_"If you don't tell me where we're going , I wont know what to wear?"_ Betty texted in reply.

_"Wear whatever you feel comfortable in."_ Was Daniel's cryptic reply.

_"Ok.I have to get back to work , I'll see you tonight."_ Betty said when she saw a curious Amanda approach her.

_"See ya tonight." _Daniel replied. Then Betty closed the IM window just as Amanda appeared next to her.

"What are you doing? I'm so bored, with the senior staff gone, so there's nothing to do." Amanda said invading Betty's personal space by peering at her computer.

"Working. Why don't you go bother Marc." Betty said taking a break from her writing and working on some research for the Mode website.

"I can't, he's been acting really weird since he and Cliff got engaged." Amanda said nonchalantly.

"You're his friend, you should find out what's wrong?" Betty suggested.

"Have you _met _Marc, he doesn't...share things like that, I'm sure he's just having some wedding jitters, he'll be fine. ok , I'm going to go now." Amanda said then walked away.

Betty shook her head at Amanda's random behavior, you'd think she'd be used to her now roommate's behavior, by now. The rest of the day went by quickly and before she knew it , it was five thirty, so she headed home . She got back to the apartment, she wasn't surprised to see Amanda dressed and ready to go out. Amanda usually left the office at least an hour before Betty, so she could get herself ready for whatever party or club she'd be going to that night.

" You heading out?" Betty asked as she entered the apartment, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, there's this hot new club opening tonight." Amanda said putting some last minute touches on her makeup.

"Have fun." Betty said hoping she'd leave soon, so she could get ready for her date with Daniel.

"I always do, don't wait up." Amanda said giving Betty one of her looks then walking out the door.

Betty sighed in relief, she had been worried that Amanda would be home , when Daniel came to pick her up and she wasn't ready to let anyone know what was going on between her and Daniel, especially before she herself knew, so she was relieved that Amanda was starting her night early.

She put her things down and went over to her closet , looking around for something to wear. Daniel had said comfortable, but that could mean a lot of things. She wished he had been more specific, she searched through her closet and finally settled on an outfit that was both cute and that she was comfortable in. She set the outfit on her bed and set aside the shoes she would be wearing with it, she then took a shower.

After her shower, she put conditioner in her hair , that left it shiny and curly, she then pulled it back in a stylish ponytail. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6:45pm , so she got dressed. Though Betty didn't wear any make up she put a little eyeliner, barely noticeable, and applied a bit of cherry lip gloss to her lips, the last touch was her B necklace, and before she knew it , it was seven and she heard a knock on her apartment door. She took a deep breath ,to calm her nerves, then walked over to the door. She opened it and Daniel smiled when he saw her.

"Hi." She said shyly, losing a bit of her nerves.

"Hey." He said giving her a hug that was between friendly and romantic.

"Let me get my purse , and we can go." Betty said breaking the hug. She grabbed her purse, phone and keys then walked back over to Daniel.

"So where are we going?" Betty asked after she locked her door and they walked down her hallway.

"It's a surprise." Daniel said with a grin.

"Tell me anyway." Betty said attempting to give him a puppy dog look.

"That's not going to work, your going to have to wait till we get there." Daniel said opening the door for her as they exited the building.

"Fine, but it better be a good surprise." Betty said giving him a joking smile. Daniel just smiled back not saying a word.

They got into his town car and drove for about twenty minutes before they arrived at their destination. The way there seemed familiar, but not enough to pin point where they were going. And when they arrived at their destination, Daniel didn't let her look out the window.

"I said it was a surprise, so you can't see till we get inside." Daniel said pulling out a blindfold.

"Do I have to wear that?" Betty asked at the same time wondering what he was up to.

"Yes." Daniel said.

"Fine, you're lucky I like you." Betty said without thinking , and started to blush.

"It's ok... I like you too." Daniel said seeing the embarrassed look on her face. He handed her the blindfold then helped her tie it as she put it over her eyes.

He checked to see if she could see threw it and after deciding it was fine, he led her out of the car and into a building and to a elevator. They arrived on their destination floor and walked over to a door. He pulled out some keys , which she could hear , and opened the door.

"Ok, you can take off the blindfold." Daniel said after leading her inside the door.

Betty took off the blind fold and was shocked and surprised at the sight in front of her. They were in Daniel's apartment ,but he had set up a two person dinner table with candles , food and a bottle of wine. There was also soft music playing.

"Daniel..." Betty started but Daniel interrupted her.

" I thought we'd have a quiet dinner here so we can talk without any distractions and with complete privacy , I need you to know that's as far as my motives go." Daniel explained.

" Daniel, your past doesn't worry me, I know you're not that person anymore and all of this, is very sweet." Betty said kissing his cheek.

" I'm glad you like it." Daniel said being the one to blush this time. He was surprised at the effect a peck on the cheek , from her, had on him.

"Come on, the food smells great." Betty said grabbing his hand in hers and walking over to the table.

Daniel pulled out her chair which made her smile , then took his own seat, after removing the silver covering that were over the food. Under the coverings was roast beef , mashed potato's , and a side of peas and corn. Daniel anxiously waited for her to take a bite , relaxing when she smiled after tasting it.

"Do you like it?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, it's delicious." Betty said smiling.

"I made it." Daniel confessed.

"I didn't know you could cook." Betty said surprised.

"Most people don't." Daniel said, in a way letting her know just how different he wanted to do things with her.

"Well you're better then me." Betty joked making him smile as he finally dug into his own food.

"Yeah I've tasted your cooking." Daniel said referring to a dinner he had at the Suarez's.

"Hey!" Betty said faking upset and playfully hitting Daniel.

"Ow, that hurt!" Daniel said.

"I didn't even hit you that hard." Betty said laughing.

She was relieved that the evening was going so well. She had been worried for nothing, there was nothing awkward about their second date. They continued to eat and chat like old friends. He told her about the retreat in more detail and how he had noticed Wilhelmina's odd behavior around Conner. Conversation then moved to the next issue of Mode , then to their individual families as they each had a glass of red wine.

They sat there talking till the candles burned down to the end of the wick, leaving them in semi-darkness . Daniel got up and turned on some more lights, making them both see what time it was. With work the next morning it was time to end their date. Betty, despite Daniel's objections helped him clear the table, then grabbed her coat and purse.

Daniel locked the door of his apartment then walked with Betty to the elevator. They both stayed silent as the elevator descended ,but the silence wasn't awkward, they both just were thinking about the success of their second date. He opened the door for her , then they both headed over to the town car and got inside. They drove twenty minutes and arrived back at Betty's apartment, walking her inside and up the stairs, stopping at her door.

"I had a great night." Betty said flashing him one of her smiles.

"Me too, we should do this again." Daniel said shyly.

"I'd like that." Betty said becoming shy herself. Neither knew what to do next, they both had agreed to take things slow, so neither wanted to rush things.

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." Daniel said giving her a hug.

"Yeah, goodnight." Betty said.

He loved the way she felt in his arms, and would have held the hug longer, but he didn't want to freak her out by holding it too long, so he broke the hug . He flashed a smile before watching her enter her apartment before turning around and walking away. He heard the door reopen and heard her call his name. He turned around and she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said then went back into her apartment, not believing that she had just done that.

Daniel smiled then walked down the hallway a big smile written all over his face.

* * *

_**A/n: **So what do you think, sorry for not updating till now, but I ran into a little writers block then inspiration kicked in. Not sure yet where to go next, so suggestions, reviews, constructive criticism, would be greatly appreciated Thanks for reading,. this is my last week of vacation then it's back to university on the 20th, but I'm only in school four days a week which gives me an extra day for the weekend , so I'll try to update each weekend, if my school work is a lot then it'll probably be every other week._

**-Pessimistic Romanticist**


	7. Suspicions and Secrets

**A/n:**_Here's the new chapter, those that read my other Detty," Remember me " know that I had put this detty, and my other detty in progress "For better or worse" ,on hiatus because my busy school schedule allowed me to only update one of my in progress Detty's . I'm on spring break which is why I was able to write and upload this chapter, and my semester is almost over so I will be updating this regularly again, very soon, I hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**-Pessimistic Romanticist**

**Special thanks to : **_my beta -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-_

**Thanks to :**_ ComputerGirl12,PPBJ ,anne,Aussie-Muggle,glo316,-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-,TeeFly,didi6 ,melniewn,abovetherim,AndromedaAiken and Historianic, for reviewing the previous chapter, sorry about taking so long to update, I've used a little bit of all your suggestions ,for what happens next in the story, in this chapter, hope y'all like how I've set it up._

**Disclaimer:**_ I __own nothing when it comes to UB, I'm just happy to use the characters in my plots._

**Chapter Seven: **_Suspicions and Secrets_

Daniel was walking around his condo getting ready for a date with Betty. They had been seeing each other for a month, and tonight he was going to make it official by asking her to be his girlfriend. He was both nervous and excited about their date tonight , but things had been going great between them. They had been keeping their non-platonic relationship a secret , so they could have complete privacy as they explored the romantic aspect to their friendship.

He rechecked his appearance in his bathroom window, grabbed his coat and wallet then headed for his front door , stopping when he heard a knock on his front door. He wondered who it could possibly be, he was going to pick up Betty at her place ,and he wasn't expecting any visitors at his. He looked through the peephole then opened the door to reveal his mother.

"Hello Daniel." Claire said letting herself into his condo, taking off her coat and placing it on the coat rack near the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked.

"What, you're not happy to see me." Claire said.

"No, it's not that..." Daniel started but his mother interrupted him.

"Are you going somewhere?" Claire asked taking in her son's appearance.

"Um, yeah." Daniel said nervously shuffling his feet.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone, it's not another Mode model, is it? Cause you know that never ends good." Claire said in classic Claire tone.

"No, it's not. I'm gonna be late, we'll talk later." Daniel said kissing his mother on the cheek before leaving the apartment, with a bewildered Claire behind.

Claire knew her son very well and knew he was up to something, he seemed too much in a hurry to get out the door, which meant two things, one that he didn't want her to know what he was going to be up to , and two it probably had to do with a girl. She'd noticed a gradual change in her son over the past month, and she was very curious to find out the reason why. With that thought she grabbed and put her coat back on before exiting her son's apartment, locking the door from the inside before she left.

* * *

Betty took one last look at mirror, making sure her curls were still in place. They were hanging at shoulders length. Things had been going pretty great between her and Daniel, her fears about them seeing each other and being co-workers, hadn't been a problem at all. Probably cause they were so comfortable around each other as they worked together and that same comfortableness had transferred over to their romantic relationship. The only difference though was that they didn't flirt or make out at work.

She glanced at the clock seeing that Daniel would soon be there to pick her up. Luckily Amanda had left an hour earlier after having forgotten, her purse, then her cell phone, then her, in her exact words, sexy lip gloss, before she finally left the apartment for good. Betty was starting to get annoyed at her roommate , and a little worried that she wouldn't be able to get ready by the time Daniel came to pick her up, or that Amanda might still be there when Daniel arrived to pick up Betty for their date.

After she gathered her things, she looked at the clock again and noticed that Daniel was running late. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door, thinking it was Daniel she opened the door without looking through the peephole, but when she opened the door, it wasn't Daniel who was standing there ,but her older sister, Hilda, looking glamorous as usual.

"You're late..." Betty said stopping herself from saying anything more, when she saw it was her sister and not Daniel.

"What do you mean I'm late?" Hilda asked confused.

"Hilda, what are you doing here, don't you have a date with Archie?' Betty asked wondering why her sister would be at her apartment, when she had a date with her current boyfriend.

"Actually, that's why I'm here, I need to talk to you, hermana to hermana." Hilda said walking into the apartment.

"Right now, why didn't you just call me?" Betty asked silently praying that Daniel wouldn't show up till after she got Hilda to leave.

"Because , I didn't want Papi or Justin to hear." Hilda said sitting down on

"You still could have called to say you were coming over." Betty said trying to keep herself from glancing nervously at the clock.

"Why... wait a minute , are you going on a date?" Hilda asked noticing her sisters appearance.

"No..." Betty said not sure what to say.

"Then why are you dressed up?" Hilda asked.

"Because...I'm going out with Christina." Betty lied.

"Your going out with Christina, Christina who is ready to pop out a baby any day now?" Hilda asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to a club, we're going out to eat." Betty said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Really, then why do you seem so anxious?" Hilda asked not quite believing her younger sister.

"Yes." Betty said.

"So, you're all dressed up to go out to dinner with your pregnant friend?" Hilda asked still suspicious of Betty.

"Yes, but, don't _you _have a date, I'm sure you don't want to be late for Archie." Betty said attempting to shift the focus off of her and onto Hilda.

"Fine, we'll talk about my problem later, have fun with Christina." Hilda said in a tone that said she still didn't believe Betty was telling the truth.

"I will." Betty said.

"I bet you will." Hilda said in a skeptical tone and she headed for the door.

"Bye Hilda." Betty said as her sister in a annoyed tone.

"Later, Betty." Hilda said walking out the door. Five minutes later, Betty heard a knock door and she was relieved to see it was Daniel.

"Thank God you're late." Betty said when she opened the door and Daniel walked into her apartment.

" That's not what I expected to hear." Daniel said confused to why she was happy for tardiness.

"Hilda was just here, if you came five minutes earlier she would have had proof I was lying." Betty explained.

"Lying about what?" Daniel asked still confused. Betty then explained everything about Hilda's unexpected visit.

"So why were you late?" Betty asked after she told him all about the situation with Hilda.

" You weren't the only one with an unexpected visitor, my mom showed up right when I was about to leave my place." Daniel explained.

"Are you kidding me, what is going on today?" Betty said laughing at the randomness of it all.

" I don't know, but we better get going if we don't want to lose the reservation at the restaurant." Daniel said.

Betty grabbed her purse, coat and keys and she and Daniel exited her apartment. She locked the door and they made their way down the hallway, neither noticing Hilda watching them leave.

" That little liar, I knew it, she is going on a date." Hilda said, though she hadn't seen the guys face when he left with Betty.

She wanted to follow them and figure out who this guy was, and why Betty would lie about going out with him, when she'd always been so open with her sister about the guy she was seeing,but she was going to be late for her date with Archie if she didn't head back to queens right away.

* * *

Betty and Daniel exited her apartment building and Daniel hailed a cab. The press and paparazzi knew the license plate of and knew who his town car driver was, so they would definitely notice his frequent trips to Betty's apartment. One dinner with his assistant was normal, eating with her at least twice a week would be considered suspicious and they needed to stay out of the spotlight so they could explore their relationship with complete privacy.

Which is why, after their second date, if they were going out to a restaurant , or to a movie they would just take a cab instead of his town car, Betty felt bad about it at first, knowing that Daniel was used to traveling in higher standards, but he had assured her that he didn't care what the mode of transportation was , as long as he was traveling with her.

The cab pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant that had become their spot of sorts. They'd discovered it on their third date, it was owned by a brother and sister, who'd inherited it from their parents. The restaurant had been in their family for four generations, their great grandparents had immigrated from Sicily and were able to open the restaurant after they arrived in the country at Ellis island.

The restaurant prided itself as being a family friendly and welcoming environment, that truly made it's diners feel at home. Which is why they both loved the restaurant so much, plus the authentic food was a plus as well. The fact that it wasn't that well known also made it a perfect spot for privacy without fear of cameras. They walked in and were greeted by Paulo, their usual host.

" Buon pomeriggio ,Betty, Daniel" Paulo said saying good afternoon.

" Buon pomeriggio ,Paulo" Daniel and Betty said.

" Your table will be ready in five minutes." Paulo said.

"Thanks Paulo." Betty said then her and Daniel took a seat in a small waiting area by the front door of the restaurant.

Five minutes later a hostess, Gina, showed them to their table, which was in the middle back of the restaurant. Their table had two lit candles and a bottle of red wine, which Daniel had ordered be placed on the table when he made the reservation. Betty wasn't surprised at the display, whether it was at a fancy restaurant or a outing at the movies, Daniel always made things romantic for them.

They sat down and ordered their food and drinks, after their drinks arrived , Daniel took Betty's hands in his and looked at her with a serious expression on his face which both worried and confused Betty, because the mood had changed so quickly.

"Is everything ok?" Betty asked noting the expression on his face.

"Yeah." Daniel said.

" So why are you so serious?" Betty said.

"Well, I wanted you to know that , I really enjoyed spending time with you like this , over the past month..." Daniel began.

"You're not trying to tell me that you don't want to do this anymore, are you?" Betty asked recognizing the beginning of a, it's been fun ,but ,speech.

"No, no, it's quite the opposite, I wanted to tell you that I want to make this official, I know this is kind of a high school approach, but, um... will you be my girlfriend ?" Daniel asked nervously looking at her face for her reaction.

"Yes." Betty said smiling at him relieved that he didn't want to end things, who'd of thought Daniel Meade could be so chivalrous.

"There's one more thing." Daniel said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a medium sized jewelry box, which he handed to Betty.

She took it and opened the box to reveal a gold charm bracelet with four charms attached, the first was a pen and paper, the second a family of four that she guessed was supposed to be a representative of her, Ignacio, Hilda and Justin, the third a heart with the letters D and B on it and the fourth was her name carved in a pretty cursive and in the same color as the chain.

"Daniel, thank you it's beautiful, I love it." Betty said leaning across the table and kissing him. He then helped her put the bracelet on her wrist.

Their food then arrived and they ate, both glowing in the fact that they were officially a couple. Betty wondered if that also meant that they would also go public with their romantic relationship, well at least to their respective families, who it seemed were getting suspicious.

" Are we still going to keep the fact that we're dating a secret?" Daniel asked as they waited for their dessert to arrive.

" Do you want to?" Betty asked.

" Only if you do too, but I think we should probably let my Mom, and your family know, for now." Daniel said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Betty said smiling at him.

"Great minds.." Daniel said smiling at her.

"I'm having dinner with mine tomorrow, we can tell them together." Betty suggested.

" That would be great, but I've got that conference in Philadelphia, we can do it when I come back." Daniel said.

"Sounds good to me." Betty said .

" I wish you could come with me." Daniel said brushing his hand over hers.

" I would probably just distract you." Betty said flirting with him.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'll still be thinking about you." Daniel said flirting back, before leaning in and kissing her.

They broke the kiss when their dessert arrived and continued to talk and enjoy each others company as they ate. They finished their dessert paid for their food then went on a short stroll through the city, before heading back to Betty's apartment, stopping outside her door.

"I'll call you tomorrow, before I leave for Philly." Daniel said giving Betty a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight, and thanks again for the bracelet." Betty said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you like it. Goodnight." Daniel said kissing her on the cheek before walking away.

* * *

Betty unlocked her door and walked inside her apartment a big smile on her face, thinking about how sweet Daniel was. She was brought out of her thoughts by Amanda who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Why are you so happy, was there a Poncho sale at the mall?" Amanda said with a serious tone.

"No...what are you doing home?" Betty asked switching focus to Amanda so she wouldn't ask any questions about her happy mood.

"I was supposed to hook up with this guy, but he was a total loser so I came back early. How was your date?" Amanda asked nonchalantly.

" I-I wasn't on a date, I went out to eat with Christina." Betty said.

"Right, that doesn't sound like much fun though, isn't she about to pop out that baby." Amanda said.

"Yeah, it's getting late, I'm gonna head to bed." Betty said.

"Why? Your boss is going to be gone tomorrow, you should totally sleep in, or go shopping for a new Poncho." Amanda said.

"Goodnight Amanda." Betty said ignoring her roommates suggestions and heading into her bedroom, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/n:** _Thanks for reading , I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, not sure when I'll be able to update again, but just keep a look out through the alert system. thanks again for reading a review/constructive criticism is always appreciated._

**-Pessimistic Romanticist**


	8. Lies and Arguments

**A/n:**_ I know its been forever,but here is the next chapter, I hope to finish this story soon, and as of now there will not be a sequel, I have too many WIP, and my main focus is to complete them before I start any more multi chapter stories,enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:** _namedone, Princesakarlita411, arletstotle, ComputerGirl12, Anne, Historianic, AndromedaAiken, FanSel and didi6 for reviewing the previous chapter, I hope you all are still interested in this story, enjoy long awaited new chapter._

**Disclaimer:**_ I __own nothing when it comes to UB, I'm just happy to use the characters in my plots._

**Chapter Eight :** _Lies and Arguments  
_

Betty had just arrived at her Dads house, she was gonna have dinner with her family.

''Papi,I'm here.'' Betty said walking into the house.

''In the kitchen!'' She heard Hilda's voice reply.

''Hey Hilda,wheres Papi and Justin.'' Betty asked as she walked into the kitchen.

''Papi,went to the store to pick something up, and Justin's upstairs doing homework.'' Hilda said as she stirred something on the stove.

''Need any help with anything?'' Betty asked after taking off her coat and placing her bag on the table.

''No,everything's basically done,Papi went to pick up some stuff for the salad,when he comes back, we can eat.'' Hilda said.

''Ok,so...the other day you wanted to talk to me about something.'' Betty said remembering their conversation, when Hilda had showed up at her apartment unannounced.

''Oh...that,it doesn't matter anymore.'' Hilda said nonchalantly,but Betty could tell there was more to the story.

''What happened?'' Betty asked.

''Nothing...Archie and I broke up.'' Hilda again said nonchalantly,with a hint of sadness,most people wouldn't detect. But Betty was her sister and knew her better than other people.

''What! Why? I thought things were going great between you two.'' Betty said shocked.

''They were.'' Hilda said not saying anything else.

'' Then what happened?'' Betty asked.

''I really don't want to talk about it,okay?'' Hilda said slightly raising her voice.

''Okay.'' Betty said realizing she should just leave things alone. Hilda would talk about it when she was ready.

''So...whats new with you little sister?'' Hilda asked after turning the fire down to low and taking a seat at the table.

''Nothing,work,more work , surviving living with Amanda.'' Betty said laughing.

''Really,that's it, nothing else?'' Hilda said clearly fishing.

'' Yeah. '' Betty said slightly suspicious.

''So, nothing new in your love life?'' Hilda asked giving Betty a skeptic look.

''No...well there was the thing with Jesse,which really wasn't a thing at all, but that was awhile ago, you know that already.'' Betty said.

''Really,so there's no one new. No mysterious guy your keeping secret from us?'' Hilda said with an eyebrow raised.

''What, no...why would you even think that,I'm not dating anyone.'' Betty said stuttering a bit.

'' I never said you were dating anyone,you just confirmed it.'' Hilda said with a smirk.

''No,I didn't.'' Was all Betty could think to say.

''There's no point lying Betty, I saw you with him leaving your apartment yesterday.'' Hilda said.

''Him?'' Betty said realizing Hilda didn't know it was Daniel.

''Yes, tall brunette and handsome,at least from what I could so from his backside.'' Hilda said.

''Why were you spying on me?'' Betty said suddenly getting angry.

''Come on Betty did you really think I believed that ridiculous story about you going out with Christina. It was obvious you were going on a date. What I don't understand is why you would lie about it.'' Hilda said.

'' Because its none of your business.'' Betty said,not knowing how else to react.

'' Excuse me. I'm your older sister of course its my business. You've never lied to me about a guy before, I don't understand why you would do it now,is there something wrong with the guy?'' Hilda asked trying to understand.

''No...hes great.'' Betty said

''So there is a guy, I knew it. Whats his name,how did you meet,what does he do?'' Hilda said bombarding Betty with questions.

'' Would you just leave it alone. '' Betty said not ready to answer those questions, she and Daniel had agreed to tell their families together, and she was determined to wait till he got back from his trip to Philadelphia.

''Why wont you tell me who he is,is it someone I know already. Hey whats that.'' Hilda said spotting the charm bracelet on Betty's wrist,one she'd never seen before.

''Nothing.'' Betty said,but Hilda grabbed her wrist before she could stop her.

''This is new,did he give it to you...is that real gold?'' Hilda said studying the bracelet.

''Let go of my hand. '' Betty said choosing not to answer her sisters questions.

''Wait...D,B...real gold...someone I know...you're sleeping with your boss! '' Hilda said putting it all together.

'' I am not!'' Betty said.

''You're a terrible liar Betty.'' Hilda said.

''We're not sleeping together.'' Betty said.

''But you are dating?'' Hilda said.

''So, what if I am.'' Betty said realizing the cat was out of the bag, and that there was no use lying or trying to deny it.

"Betty,this is not a good idea, he's your boss, and he doesn't exactly have the best track record, when it comes to woman, you're going to get hurt, the best thing to do is to end this before he hurts you, cause he will hurt you, its the kind of guy he is. The fact that you've been keeping your relationship a secret is proof of that." Hilda said.

"First of all, you have no say in who I do, or do not date. It was both of our decision to keep it a secret, and Daniel's changed, hes not the same guy he was three years ago. He's caring and sweet, and I'm not going to end!" Betty said clearly angry.

" Come on Betty, he's a player, its all a game to him. Even if he has changed, once a player, always a player. Its only a matter of time before he breaks your heart, when..." Hilda said, but Betty cut her off.

"When what, when he moves on to someone who looks more like you, or Amanda, or any other model type out there, that isn't me !" Betty said knowing where Hilda was going.

"No,Betty that's not what I meant at all." Hilda said.

"Isn't it, you don't think I'm good enough, or pretty enough to be with him. Well you're wrong, there's this connection between us, something I've never felt with anyone else, not even Henry. You don't know Daniel, and after all that you just said, you don't know me either." Betty said than got up grabbing her coat and purse than headed for the door.

"Betty,wait! I'm sorry." Hilda said walking after her sister. Ignacio was walking through the door as Betty said a passing hello than stormed off.

"Betty? Hilda whats going on?" Ignacio asked puzzled.

"Nothing." Hilda said then stormed off upstairs.

"What about dinner?" Ignacio asked still confused.

"I think Aunt Betty and Mom had a fight, but I'll eat with you Grandpa." Justin said appearing.

"Thanks,mijo." Ignacio said then he and Justin headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Betty was on her way to the subway station, when her phone started to ring,_Daniel, _appeared on the screen. Betty didn't want to answer it, she was still feeling hurt by Hilda's words,but she knew Daniel would worry if she didn't answer the phone. So she took a deep breath then answered the call.

"Hello." Betty said.

"Hey,its me,Daniel." Daniel said then shook his head at himself, of course she knew it was him,he'd called her cell.

'' Hey, whats up?'' Betty asked.

"I just got out of the last meeting,I'll be heading back soon." Daniel said.

"From your tone, I'm guessing everything went great today." Betty said.

"I wouldn't say everything,but it went better than I expected,especially with Wilhelmina there." Daniel said.

"I bet she was trying to start all sorts of trouble for you." Betty said.

"Yeah,but I can handle anything she throws at me." Daniel said, and Betty could her the smirk, that was probably on his face.

"I know you can." Betty said smiling.

"What about you, how was your day at mode?" Daniel asked.

"Fine." Betty said,but Daniel could hear something in her voice.

"Hows dinner with your family, I don't hear anyone in the background, so you must be outside or something." Daniel said.

"That's because I'm on my way to the subway station." Betty said.

"What happened to dinner?" Daniel asked.

"I had to leave." Betty said.

"Why,what happened?" Daniel asked concerned.

"It's nothing, I just wasn't feeling well." Betty lied.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Daniel asked not convinced.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Betty said.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that." Daniel said recognizing the tone she used when she was lying.

"And that's the second time, I've been told that today." Betty said sighing.

"So did something happen at your dads?" Daniel asked.

"No..." Betty said.

"Betty..." Daniel said , knowing she wasn't telling him the truth.

"I hate that you can do that. Hilda and I had an argument." Betty said.

"About what?" Daniel asked.

"It was nothing really,not even worth mentioning." Betty said.

"Then why do you sound so upset?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not,I'm ok really." Betty said.

"Then why am I not convinced,you know you can tell me anything. What kind of boyfriend would I be, if I wasn't there to listen,when you need me to." Daniel said.

"It was about you, us,ok, you happy now." Betty said angrily, not meaning to sound so harsh.

"Oh..." Daniel said not sure of what else to say.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything." Betty said as she approached the steps that would lead her down into the station.

"No,its ok. We can talk about it, when I'm back in town." Daniel said, having a feeling of what they might have argued about.

"But it'll be late then, you don't have to, we can talk tomorrow, when you're rested." Betty said.

"You sure?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow. I've gotta catch my train,goodnight Daniel." Betty said.

"Goodnight Betty." Daniel said then hung up the phone.

Betty closed her phone and descended the stairs to the subway platform. She could hear the train coming, and as she waited for it to stop, she couldn't help but think about, all the things Hilda had said. Things that she herself had thought about. Was Hilda right, was she kidding herself about the relationship she now had with Daniel,her boss and best friend.

The train pulled to a stop, and with another sigh Betty walked on, mixed thoughts still running through her head.

* * *

**A/N:** _So that's it for now,those of you who've read my other work, know I never make things easy for my couples, hence the angst in this chapter, but don't worry it wont be too heavy, just couple stuff. I've got the next chapter in my head already and will try to get it written and posted soon,this chapter right now is unbetaed but I will get it to my beta soon, Its just been so long and I wanted to have this up as soon as possible_, so forgive the mistakes for now,thanks for reading a review/construct criticism/suggestions for what happens next, are greatly appreciated.

**-Pessi . Rom**


	9. Doubts and Revelations

**A/n:**_ Here is the new chapter,school has finally settled down and I hope to finish this story during the summer,theres a bit of angst but again its very light compared to my usual stuff,enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:**_ Gems x,namedone,abovetherim,scifiromance,misty90,didi6,AndromedaAiken and love is only a dream__, for your reviews of the previous chapter,I'm glad people are still interested in this story and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter._

**Disclaimer:**_ I __own nothing when it comes to UB, I'm just happy to use the characters in my plots._

**Chapter Nine :** _Doubts and Revelations_

Betty closed her laptop after seeing that it had turned off. She had been working on an article for the Mode website and had just finished it,the time on her alarm clock said 1:00 am. She changed into her pajamas and was about to slip into bed when she heard a knock on the door. Amanda was out clubbing with Mark,so she figured her roommate was back early and was too drunk to find her keys and open the door.

She looked through the peephole, just to be safe,and was surprised to see Daniel standing on the other side of the door. With a confused look on her face she opened the door.

"Daniel...what are you doing here?" Betty said,she had told him not to come over,and found herself flashing back to her earlier thoughts concerning what Hilda had said at her childhood home.

"I came to see if you were really ok." Daniel said.

"And I told you not to,you didn't have to come, I'm fine." Betty said,but Daniel wasn't buying it.

"Can I come in? I didn't wake you did I?" Daniel asked noticing her pajama state. He'd been so worried about her after their conversation that he didn't consider the time when he decided to show up.

"Yes. And no, I was just about to go to sleep." Betty said stepping aside so he could enter the apartment. He walked in and waited for her to close the door and walk over to him.

"Oh,well I figured we should probably talk,I know you said you were ok,but I could tell whatever happened between you and your sister was bothering you. And I don't want to be the reason for that. I know how much your family, and your relationship with your sister means to you." Daniel said.

"You're really sweet, you know that. And I am glad you're here,I know it was only a few hours,but I missed you." Betty said resting her head against his chest,he automatically wrapped his arms around her. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo,he missed her as well.

"I missed you too. Do you want to talk about it?" Daniel said feeling the tension and need to be comforted in the way she held onto him.

"Not yet,can we just stay like this for a little bit." Betty said enjoying the warm loving feeling she always experienced when he held her in his arms like this.

"Yeah,whatever you want." Daniel said kissing her forehead. A few minutes later,with them just standing there holding each other, Betty was finally able to speak.

"Hilda figured it out...about _us_." Betty said as they took a seat at her dinning table of sorts.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"She saw us last night,she didn't see your face,but she knew I lied about going out with Christina. And when she saw the bracelet you gave me, and the initials, she figured it out. It was my fault for not taking it off,but I love it,because of what it means for us." Betty explained.

"It's not your fault,she was gonna find out eventually. And I'm guessing there's more because you sounded really upset earlier,what did she say when she figured out it was me?" Daniel asked trying to understand what exactly had upset her.

"It was nothing." Betty quickly said,not wanting to tell him,partly because of the effect her sisters word had , had on her as she reflected on her and Daniel's current relationship.

"Betty..." Daniel said, knowing that if it really wasn't anything then she would have no trouble telling him,they were best friends after all,the fact that they were now dating didn't change that.

"She...she said us dating was a mistake, and that we should break up, because you'd just end up hurting me, if we stayed together." Betty said looking away from him.

"Do you feel that way too." Daniel asked hurt in his voice. He understood why she would feel that way with his past dating history,but it still hurt to hear it out loud, and the fact that she might not trust him.

"No...of course I don't." Betty said slightly hesitating, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Daniel.

"You sure?" Daniel said,he had no doubts about his relationship with Betty,but the slight hesitation in her answer made him think that maybe she did have doubts and reservations about them dating.

"Yes. Daniel,I'll admit her words hurt and they made me think,but I know you're not that person anymore. I don't know where exactly this relationship will go...but I am certain that I want to be with you,somethings changed between us, something good. I'll admit its a little scary, how much I feel for you, and a part of me worries you'll wake up one day and want someone else..." Betty said,but Daniel cut her off with a passionate kiss. Daniel broke the kiss holding her hand in his as he began to speak.

"I don't want someone else,I want _you_ and only you,Betty. Its scary for me to, I worry that I'll do something and mess things up. But its also that fear that drives me to make sure that I don't screw things up. Things have changed between us for the better,and I worry that you'll wake up and decide you can do better than me, because you truly deserve the best,which..." Daniel said and this time Betty cut him off.

"I want _you_,only you,too." Betty said leaning in and kissing him.

"I'm glad you feel that way too." Daniel said when they broke the kiss.

"So what now?" Betty asked,their hands still entangled.

"We tell our families, officially,that we're together, and that we have no plans of ending it anytime soon,no matter what they think." Daniel said kissing her knuckles.

"Dinner tomorrow,with everyone?" Betty asked.

"Sounds like a plan. I should let you sleep,tomorrow will be an interesting day." Daniel said getting up from his chair.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming over,even when I said I didn't need you too." Betty said as they walked to her door.

"I'm just glad we could talk, and clear up any doubts. I'll see you tomorrow." Daniel said giving her a quick kiss.

"Goodnight." Betty said, then closed the door as he walked down the hall.

A smile lit up her face as she thought back to Daniel's words. He was scared of losing her, she would have never thought Daniel Meade, of all people would think that he wasn't good enough for someone like her. It calmed her fears and doubts to know that he had the same ones. She only hoped that Hilda could keep her mouth shut long enough for her and Daniel to break the news to his Mother and her Father,but knowing her family there was bound to be some kind of drama.

* * *

**A/N:** thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter,again it is not betaed,so excuse any errors. The next chapter, will be the revelation to their family of their relationship,which I hope to have up maybe next week,thanks again for reading and as always a review/construct criticism/suggestions for what happens next, is greatly appreciated.

**-Pessi . Rom**


	10. Dinner and Disastrous Conversations

**A/n:**_ Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this I meant to update this two weeks ago, but I got caught up updating my other Detty's as well as writing out two new stories that I had to get out of my head, and the start of the FIFA world cup, Go Brazil! Anywho this is sorta a long one, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I will try to get another update up this week as well,but no promises._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:**didi6,Kkristabell,AndromedaAiken,TMadison,UzuNamikaze,misty90,scifiromance and ptime

_, for your reviews of the previous chapter,I really appreciate it and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter._

**Disclaimer:**_ I __own nothing when it comes to UB, I'm just happy to use the characters in my plots._

**Chapter Ten :** _Dinner and Disastrous Conversations  
_

"Hello." Ignacio said answering the house phone in the kitchen.

"Hi Papi,it's Betty." Betty said as she sat in her apartment.

"Betty mija , what happened yesterday?" Ignacio said, still confused by Betty's abrupt departure.

"Nothing, just sister stuff, you know me and Hilda, we get mad at each other and within ten minutes, we're over it." Betty said.

"I guess." Ignacio said not fully convinced, but he figured it was best not to get involved. He knew how stubborn his daughters could be and like Betty said, they never stayed mad at each other long.

"Anyway, I'm calling because I'm having a little dinner at my apartment tonight, nothing big, but I'd like you, Hilda and Justin to come." Betty said.

"Sure, what time, who else will be there?" Ignacio asked.

"Seven is fine, Daniel and Claire Meade will also be there." Betty said.

"Whats the occasion?" Ignacio asked curious as to why the Meade's would be there as well.

"No occasion, I've been trying out all these new recipes, so I figured I could cook for my family and friends." Betty said.

"Ok, we will be there." Ignacio said, satisfied with her answer.

"Great, I've gotta head to work, I'll see you tonight." Betty said, then hung up the phone. She turned on her laptop, then pulled out her phone, hitting speed dial three, Daniel's cell.

"Hey Betty." Daniel said answering the call right away.

"Hey, so I talked to my dad and hes agreed to come over, what about your mom?" Betty asked.

"I just got off the phone with her, shes in to try your cooking. So we're ordering take out, right" Daniel said, and Betty could hear the smirk she knew was probably all over his face.

"Hey, you don't think I can cook?" Betty said sounding offended.

"You forget, I've had your cooking." Daniel said.

"It's not that bad." Betty said.

"Sorry, babe, but it is." Daniel said.

"Whatever." Betty said.

"So, I'll see you in a little bit?" Daniel said turning serious.

"Yeah, I just gotta email my self the article I finished last night, then I'll be headed to Mode." Betty said.

"Ok. And if you really do wanna cook, I'd go with something simple, like mac n cheese." Daniel said.

"You're such a dork, hanging up now." Betty said, shaking her head and ending the call.

She loved that , even though things had changed between them, they hadn't really changed. They still bantered and teased each other, like they did when they were just friends. There was nothing awkward about it. She only hoped that, her dinner that night would go as smoothly, that, though, she wasn't exactly confident about.

She shook the negative thoughts out of her head, and focused on the task at hand. She emailed the article. Then grabbed her purse, heading out the door and toward work.

* * *

**Mode**

"Christina?" Betty said walking into the Closet.

"Hey Bet-ty,what's up?" Christina said practically waddling over to Betty.

"Daniel wanted to know if the wardrobe for the two o'clock shoot is ready." Betty said.

"I've got it ready for you right here." Christina said pointing to a clothes rack on wheels, with about ten clothing items hanging from it.

"Thanks!" Betty said, then started to walk away.

"Bet-ty?" Christina said stopping Betty in her tracks.

"Yeah?" Betty said turning to face her friend.

"There's something different about you, you seem...happier." Christina said starring at her friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Betty said, but not convincingly.

"You're a terrible liar you know that." Christina said.

"I wish people would stop telling me that." Betty said slightly annoyed.

"So what is it, whats different?" Christina said , looking at Betty as if waiting for some indication of what had changed to suddenly be written on her forehead or something.

"Nothing's different, I guess things have been really good lately, with work, and living in my own place, even with Amanda as a roommate, shes actually not that bad." Betty said, not completely lying, because that was in a way true.

"No, its something else...are you seeing someone?" Christina asked.

"No!" Betty said a little to quickly.

"You are aren't you, who is he, and why didn't you tell me?" Christina said practically squealing.

"Shh, I'm not seeing anyone." Betty said, but again she didn't have Christina convinced.

"Bet-ty..." Christina said in a stern, ' I know you're lying so give it up', tone.

"Ok, maybe I am, but I can't say anything yet, I promise I'll tell you, just not now." Betty said.

"Why, whats the big secret, do you not trust me, he's not a spy or anything is he?" Christina asked confused as to why her best friend couldn't tell her who she was dating.

"I gotta go, they're waiting for the wardrobe." Betty said walking away.

"I don't get what the big deal, its not like you're dating your boss...noooo...it's Daniel!" Christina said realization hitting once she saw the telling expression on Betty's face.

"Shh...you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone Christina, we wanted to tell our parents first." Betty said, while hoping no one heard Christina's outburst.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Christina said hitting Betty with a hand bag.

"Ow,what was that for!" Betty said rubbing her arm.

"Sorry, its the hormones. You have to tell me everything, how did it happen, how long have you been seeing him?" Christina asked going from mad to curious.

"I promise I will tell you everything,but not here, and not now." Betty said walking away.

"You better!" Christina yelled after her.

"It's about bloody time they got together." Christina said to herself, then went back to sorting the items in the Closet.

* * *

"Hey,you're early." Betty said opening the door to reveal Daniel.

"Hey, thought you might need my help setting up, I brought wine." Daniel said handing her a bottle of red wine.

"Thanks." Betty said placing the wine on the table, and kissing him hello.

"Where's Amanda?" Daniel asked noticing the missing presence of Betty's roommate.

"I think she's at Mark's, they're going to a club or something." Betty said.

"My mom should be here in about twenty minutes." Daniel said.

"Good, I just talked to my Dad and he , Hilda and Justin are on their way. They should get here at the same time as your mom." Betty said.

"Cool. So I see you went with takeout." Daniel said observing the empty takeaway boxes in the thrash.

"I was gonna cook, but my boss had a full schedule today, so I didn't have the time." Betty said.

"Your boss shouldn't work you so hard, he should give you a break now and then." Daniel said.

"I know, but the poor thing, he'd fall apart without me." Betty said.

"Hey, no I wouldn't...ok maybe I would a little." Daniel said when Betty raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well he could make it up to me right now, the working me so hard part." Betty said flirting.

"Really, and how could he do that." Daniel said moving closer to her.

"By taking out the thrash, so they don't find out this meal was catered." Betty said handing him the garbage bags with the takeaway boxes.

"You're lucky I like you so much." Daniel said taking the bags, before heading out the door and toward the thrash shoot.

* * *

**7PM**

"That's probably your mom , and my family" Betty said when she heard the door bell ring.

"Hi,mija." Ignacio said, when Betty opened the door, she kissed her father's cheek then motioned for him to enter the apartment. Hilda and Justin were standing right behind him.

"Hi, aunt Betty, the food smells delicious." Justin said walking in.

"Betty." Hilda said with slightly hidden attitude.

"Hilda." Betty said right back with the same tone. Ignacio and Justin were saying hello to Daniel, which alerted Hilda to his presence.

"Why am I not surprised _he's_ here." Hilda said quietly enough that only Betty could hear, before entering the apartment.

"Don't start." Betty said. She had a feeling it was gonna be a long night.

Five minutes later, Claire Meade arrived and everyone sat around the table. Betty had to borrow some chairs from her new neighbor so that everyone could have a seat, Jesse had since moved out shortly after she and Daniel had started dating.

_**1 Hour Later**_

"Betty dinner was absolutely delicious." Claire said as she sipped some water.

"Thanks, Mrs . Meade." Betty said.

"Yes, Betty it was delicious, and it tasted very familiar, where did you say you got the recipe?" Hilda asked.

"I didn't, Hilda." Betty said.

Hilda had been at it the whole dinner, dropping subtle comments here and there in order to unnerve Betty. Betty had forgotten that Hilda was familiar with the particular chain that she'd bought the food from. She'd been throwing that, and the fact that she knew about Betty and Daniel in Betty's face.

And Betty had, had enough. She figured it was time she tell her Father, and Claire the real reason why they were all here tonight. Her and Daniel hadn't exactly planned it out, but they figured around when she served desert would probably be best to tell everyone the truth.

"I'm gonna go grab dessert, it's chocolate mousse from the bakery down the street." Betty said, there was no way she could pass the desert off as her own, so she'd told the truth.

"I'll help." Daniel said getting up and following her over to the fridge.

"Is it just me, or were things really tense between you and Hilda." Daniel said, having noticed all the subtle comments, which hadn't been so subtle to him, since he knew Hilda knew their secret.

"No. I don't know what her issue is, but we should tell them before she does." Betty said as she took the cake out of the fridge.

"Do you want me to grab the plates?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, thanks, I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Betty said.

"Oh, so it wasn't also because I'm so handsome." Daniel said.

"No, I think its just the being handy thing." Betty said with a smirk. Daniel wanted to lean over and kiss her, but with her family and his Mom, only a few feet away, he couldn't exactly get away with it.

They made their way back over to the dinning table area, and Daniel handed out the plates while Betty placed the cake on the table, uncovered it then began to cut everyone pieces. Once they all had their piece of the chocolate cake , Betty cleared her throat.

"Um, so...there's another reason why I asked you all over for dinner tonight." Betty said, nervously shifting in her seat.

"Oh, you mean, it wasn't just for us to taste your amazing new cooking skills." Hilda said a hint of sarcasm in her voice, luckily no one but Betty and Daniel noticed it.

"No, Hilda,it wasn't. There's something I...well we wanted to tell you all." Betty said.

"We, what do you mean _we_?" Ignacio asked confused.

"Yes, Betty, tell us, what you mean by _we_." Hilda said smugly. Betty ignored her sister, took a deep breath, then began speaking again.

"Me... and Daniel." Betty said, and Daniel clasped his hands with hers on top of the table.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Claire asked,more out of curiosity than confusion, though by the way her son was holding his assistants hand, she had a feeling of what was going on.

"Betty and I are dating, and we have been for about a month now." Daniel said. The room was silent after Daniel spoke, you could cut the thick tension with a knife. After about five minutes, Justin was the first to break the silence.

"That's great aunt Betty." Justin said genuinely.

"Thanks Justin." Betty said smiling at her teen nephew.

"Anyone else going to say anything?" Daniel said beginning to feel nervous himself, especially since he was pretty sure Betty's father was glaring at him.

"So it was Betty you were meeting with the other night when I came over?" Claire said, finally understanding why her son had been so different lately.

"Yeah, we became an official couple that night, and we decided the next step was to tell all of you, before we go public." Daniel said.

"Then I'm happy for you two, any girl who makes my boy happy is more than ok in my book. Plus I've always been fond of you Betty, you've done so much not just for Daniel, but for me too." Claire said genuinely happy for them.

"Thanks, Mom." Daniel said, happy that she was accepting of their relationship, he didn't expect anything less from her.

"Thanks, Mrs . Meade." Betty said smiling at Claire.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy." Hilda said no longer able to keep her subtlety.

"Hilda, what the hell is your problem!" Betty said having had enough.

"I don't trust him Betty, that's my problem!" Hilda said obviously referring to Daniel.

"Because you don't know him like I do!" Betty said.

"Papi, are you listening to this." Hilda said turning to her father who

"No, Papi tell her she's overreacting." Betty said also turning to her father, who's opinion mattered the most.

"I'm sorry, but I agree with your sister. This isn't right he's your boss Betty." Ignacio said shaking his head in disapproval.

"See Hilda, wait...what?" Betty said when she realized what her father was saying. After her argument with Hilda, she'd expected opposition. But her father, she couldn't believe that he'd react like that.

"You two shouldn't be dating, I can't give my approval of this. I can't believe you've been sneaking around with him, you've basically been lying to us, your family." Ignacio said clearly disappointed.

"I can't believe you're saying that." Betty said shocked and hurt by her fathers words. it hurt Daniel to see the hurt on her face after hearing her father's words and the disappointment in them, he knew he had to say something.

" I don't mean any disrespect Mr . Suarez, but why shouldn't we be dating. I care about Betty and she cares about me, and I'd like to think we make each other happy." Daniel said speaking his mind.

"I know what kind of man you are, you use sweet innocent girls like Betty , then the next week you've moved on to someone new, I read the tabloids, I've seen the pictures." Ignacio said.

"I'm not that guy anymore, and Betty can see that. I want to be with her, just her ,and frankly I don't care what anyone else thinks. Again I mean no disrespect." Daniel said.

"If I may say something. I understand your concerns, but I've seen my son change for the better, and its because of your daughter that he is that better person. I can clearly see how much he cares for Betty, why can't you?" Claire said, not understanding what Ignacio and Hilda's problems were.

"That may be true but he's also changed Betty, for the worse. Before she met him, she'd never sneak around. I think it's time we leave." Ignacio said, having the same stubbornness as his children.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Papi...come on Justin." Hilda said standing up.

Her and Ignacio headed toward the door. Justin mouth a 'Sorry Aunt B", then followed after his mother , and grandfather.

"That was a disaster." Betty said standing up and holding back tears, she knew it wouldn't exactly go smoothly, but she hadn't expected that it would be that bad.

" I should probably, be going too, I'm sure they'll come around Betty." Claire said walking over and hugging Betty. She figured the couple could use a moment alone.

"Thanks...I hope so." Betty said sniffling a little. Claire then left after giving Daniel a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry things didn't go well." Daniel said wrapping his arms around her.

"it's not your fault." Betty said resting her head on his shoulder.

"It kind of is, if it wasn't for my past, there wouldn't be a problem." Daniel said feeling bad.

"Hey, you're not that guy anymore, I know that. They just need to see what I see, when I look at you." Betty said lifting her head off his shoulder and looking into his eye's.

" I think what they really need to see, is what I see, when I look at you." Daniel.

"And what's that, what do you see?" Betty asked.

"Someone I could fall in love with." Daniel said, then kissed her.

"Do you think they'll really come around?" Betty asked when they ended the kiss.

"Yeah, and even if they don't...I'm not going anywhere." Daniel said kissing her forehead.

"That's good to know...because you're someone I could fall in love with too." Betty said, as he held her tighter in his warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it, will Ignacio and Hilda come around, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out, thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and that Ignacio wasn't too OOC, you have to understand his perspective as a concerned father ill-advised concern,but concern nonetheless,again it is not betaed,so excuse any errors. I'm probably gonna be going out of town for a three day vacay, starting on Sunday,but I'll try to get another chapter up before then and if not I'll definitely have my computer with me,so I'll try to work on another chapter I can post when I get back,thanks again for reading and as always a review/construct criticism/suggestions for what happens next, is greatly appreciated.

**-Pessi . Rom**


	11. Apologies and Understanding

**A/n: **So I had planned to update this almost two months ago, but my beta didn't get back to me, so I decided I kept y'all waiting long enough, and should just post this, so please forgive any mistakes,anywho _here's the next chapter, enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom**_  
_

**Thanks to :** _Misty90, Gems x, UzuNamikaze, ptime and scifiromance for your reviews, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Eleven :** _Apologies and Understanding_

Betty was sitting on the couch working on an article,when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She had plans with Daniel,but not till later in the day, so she wondered who it could possible be.

She looked through the peephole and was surprised by who was on the other side,it was her Father . She hadn't spoken to him, or her sister in over a week,ever since the disastrous dinner. She sighed then opened the door.

''Papi, what are you doing here?'' Betty said,not knowing what else to say.

''Can I come in?'' Ignacio asked.

''Of course.'' Betty said. Just because they hadn't seen eye to eye the last time they spoke ,didn't warrant turning him away.

''Betty, first I'd like to apologize for the way I acted the last time I was here. I may have overreacted...'' Ignacio said.

''It was more than just an overreaction Papi,what you said really hurt.'' Betty said.

''I know mija...and I'm very sorry for that.'' Ignacio said.

''I don't understand where all of that came from, you've seen the growth and change in Daniel, hes not that same guy he was when you, or I ,first met him four years ago.'' Betty said.

''I know...I guess I was just upset that you were keeping this a secret, it felt like you'd been lying to me.'' Ignacio said.

''And how do you feel now?About me and Daniel?'' Betty said.

'' I was talking to Justin and he brought up some interesting points." Ignacio said.

"Really,what did he say?" Betty asked curious,but not surprised that her nephew had given her father some advice, he was after all very perceptive, especially when it came to his family.

" He made me realize that I've seen a change in you this past month, you've seemed happier. And even though you don't need it, If Daniel truly cares about you and makes you happy, then you have my approval." Ignacio said.

"He does and I care a lot about him too." Betty said confidently.

"Seeing the way he defended you, I have no doubt that what he said to me is true. And I'd like to have both of you over tonight, to make up for my behavior and apologize to him as well.'' Ignacio said.

"Sure, what time? I'm supposed to meet up with Daniel later, but we didn't set a specific time." Betty said.

"How about six?" Ignacio said looking at his watch and seeing that , that would give him enough time to head back to queens, and get dinner ready.

"I'm sure that will be fine. Will Hilda be there?"Betty asked thinking back to her sisters behavior and spiteful words.

"Yes, but she doesn't know I've invited you and Daniel over, I'm hoping you two will work things out as well." Ignacio said.

"And knowing Hilda, if she knew I was coming over, she'd make her self scarce." Betty said.

"Exactly...I'm sure she'll come around eventually." Ignacio said.

"I hope so." Betty said. She hoped her sister could come to see what her father had saw, that Daniel made Betty happy.

"I should go, I told Hilda, I was going to the store, she might get suspicious if I'm gone too long." Ignacio.

"Ok, thanks for stopping by Papi." Betty said smiling at her father.

"I'll see you tonight?" Ignacio said, hoping that his coming over had really made things better between them.

"See you tonight." Betty said then walked her father out. Even though he had apologized his words still hurt. It was like he didn't trust her judgment. Daniel wasn't the only one who had changed. Betty wasn't that shy, naive, person she was four years ago. She wondered when her family would see that.

She walked back over to the couch and after typing a sentence, which ended the assignment she was writing for the writing program she was in, she closed her computer and pulled out her cell. She hit speed dial number two, Daniel's cell , and waited as she heard it ringing.

"Hey Betty." Daniel said answering the phone on the first ring.

"Hey...so my dad was just over here." Betty said.

"Everything ok?" Daniel asked, he knew Betty hadn't spoken to him since the dinner.

"Yeah, he apologized for what he said about our relationship." Betty said.

"Really, I told you he'd come around." Daniel said.

"Yeah, and he invited us to dinner tonight, he wanted to apologize to you in person as well." Betty said then proceeded to tell Daniel, in full detail, all about her conversation with her father.

"Is Hilda gonna be a problem?" Daniel asked, he knew Betty's older sister was even more stubborn than her father.

"Maybe, hopefully she'll see what Justin saw, and what my dad realized." Betty said.

"I'm sure she will, and even if she doesn't I don't plan on going anywhere." Daniel said.

"I know." Betty said smiling at Daniel's devotion to her.

"So, should I pick you up, and we'll head to your dad's together?" Daniel said.

"Yeah,sounds like a plan, I should be ready by 5:30." Betty said.

"K, I'll see you then." Daniel said.

"Bye." Betty said then hung up the phone.

Betty stood up and stretched. Amanda hadn't been around much lately,she'd been spending most of her time with Mark, or this new guy she'd sort of been seeing, so the apartment was pretty quiet. Betty glanced at the clock and saw she still had about three hours before dinner at her dads.

She placed her computer on the table. Then after grabbing a bottle of water, she decided to take a nap. She'd need her energy, because after the last family dinner, she wasn't exactly expecting the best .

* * *

**A/n:** _I know this is a bit short, but the next chapter will be the dinner at Betty's childhood home, one down one to go, will Hilda come around as well. Things will be speeding up a little after chapter 12 and I'll probably end this story at 15 chapters, so four after this and perhaps a epilogue, if y'all want it, thanks for reading and as always, a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated._


End file.
